Saturday In The Park
by flashpenguin
Summary: As Reese and a very pregnant Joss celebrate the nation's birthday, little do they know that the stork is about to make a special delivery - thank goodness the team is there to help! *An alternate ending to "Somebody's Watching Me".* Will be multi-chaptered.


_Okay, okay, okay! You have spoken and I have listened! Here is the Fourth of July CaReese baby debut-complete with the whole team on the scene. Let the drama and fun begin! And, yes, I'm teasing with this chapter, but there will be more, I promise. _

_Song prompt: "Saturday In The Park" by Chicago. The line: "Saturday in the park, I think it was the 4__th__ of July" nailed it for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday In The Park<strong>

The sound of laughter and music filled the Manhattan Park, while Joss Carter stood off to the side and watched as the man she loved attempted to win her the grand prize. Unconsciously her hand rubbed her swollen abdomen in a protective gesture as Reese aimed the water pistol and waited for the bell to start the game.

A part of her knew that she should have stayed home and taken easy, but a fair on the Fourth of July had been too tempting of an invite to pass up. Sure she could have been in the air conditioning with her feet propped up and her hubby bringing her a cool drink while she waited for the stork to come-a-calling. But as she looked around at the blue clear sky and felt the cool wind move her hair, she rationalized that there would be enough time later.

The bell ringing interrupted her thoughts, and less than fifteen seconds later Reese had disposed of all the ducks - and then some - without blinking an eye. He looked at her and gave a cocky smile.

"Well, little lady," the man behind the counter addressed her, "which one of those do you want?" He pointed at the display of oversized stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling.

Joss looked quickly and pointed to the bear with the pink and white ribbon around its neck. "That one."

The man unfastened it with a long rod with a hook on the end. He handed it to Joss. "Here you go." He turned to Reese. "Any chance of 'double or nothing'?"

Reese set the gun on the counter. "No, thanks." He put an arm around Joss and led her out into the crowd.

"You're a show off," she chided with a tiny lilt to her voice.

"It got you that…thing," he touched the soft faux fur. "Are you going to carry it around?"

"And if I am?"

Reese chose his words carefully. "I'll carry it if you need me to."

"I knew there was a reason I let you tag along." Joss sniffed the air. "Then again, what I really need is some cotton candy."

"You _want_ cotton candy, or you _need_ cotton candy?" he asked hesitantly.

"Both."

"Stay here," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Joss stood still and watched while Reese stood in line. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hey, Joss," a familiar female voice called from behind. Joss turned to see Zoe Morgan walking toward her.

"Hi, Zoe." Joss embraced the other woman the best she could despite the protrusion.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe gave Joss a quick hug. "I thought you were supposed to be home with your feet up?"

"You try being cooped up with John hovering over your every move. I had to get out."

"When you put it that way…" Zoe looked at the stuffed toy in Joss's arms. "Nice bear."

"Compliments of John's sharp-shooting skills."

"Nice to see you aren't getting rusty since becoming domesticated," Zoe teased Reese as he appeared with the large, sugary-whipped treat. He handed it to Joss, who took a huge bite.

"Hello, Zoe. Didn't think you'd be here. Business or pleasure?"

Zoe smiled coyly. "A little of both. Seems dirty deeds don't go underground even when celebrating the nation's birthday. What brings _you_ out? I thought for sure you'd have Joss guarded night and day."

"'The best laid plans..." he quoted.

"I'm fine," Joss stated around a mouthful of candy.

"You should be home."

"I'm pregnant. Not contagious."

"Exactly."

Zoe looked at her friends, but kept silent. She reached over and plucked a piece of candy fluff from the stick. If she chewed on it, there was no danger of getting involved.

"Taylor was late," Joss reminded him. "Babies are late…sometimes."

"This is your due date, Joss."

"The doctor wasn't exactly definitive on a date," she returned. "There is some wiggle room."

"What if you go into labour?"

Joss shrugged. "I'm fine. I feel fine. I don't even feel a twinge."

"We should go."

"No."

"Zoe," Joss and Reese said at the same time. The brunette paused at the mention of her name. She quickly smiled what she hoped was something reassuring.

"What?"

"Don't you agree?" Reese asked.

"Agree with…what?" She wasn't sure where the question was going, but she was sure she wasn't going to like the journey.

"Joss should be home."

"I'm fine. Tell him I can walk around."

Zoe held her hand up. "Okay. I'm a fixer, not a mediator. I think…" Her reply was mercifully cut off by Fusco and Shaw appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, look who's here?" the stout detective greeted with a slap on Reese's back. "I thought mini-me's arrival was today." He looked from Joss to Reese.

"Tell Joss that," Reese groused.

"I'm fine," she defended stoutly. "I never felt better. Guys, the baby is not going to come today."

"I can see why you shoot people in the kneecaps," Fusco muttered under his breath to Reese.

Joss turned her head sharply. "What was that?"

Fusco and Reese looked at one another in muted silence. "Nothing," they replied in unison.

Joss winced and held her breath.

"Joss," Zoe took her arm, "are you okay?"

"That was a blow to the kidney," she gasped.

"We're going home," Reese announced.

"I'll get the car," Fusco volunteered.

"It's normal," she protested. "Shaw." Joss turned to look at the petite woman who was busy eating a corndog on a stick.

Shaw froze as all eyes turned on her. "What?" she stated with her mouth full.

"Tell them this is normal."

"It's not normal," Reese returned. "Fusco, help me here."

Caught like a rabbit in headlights, the detective could feel his fight or flight instinct kick in. "On second thought, I'm staying out of this. Anyone want a drink?" he offered.

"I'll come with you," Zoe volunteered.

Shaw finished her treat and threw the stick in the nearby trash can. "Count me in."

Joss put her hand on her hip. Her other went to the small of her back to add support. "What was that about?"

"I'm concerned."

"You're hovering. Stop. I'm fine." Her nose wrinkled. "I need a hamburger. With lots of onions and jalapeños."

"No food." The combination of her request was enough to make Reese's stomach turn. "You need to be at home where it's safe. And nearby to the hospital," he added for effect.

"Please?" She pleaded with him with her big brown eyes. She could sense his resistance slowly begin to crumble. She tilted her head and bit her lip. "Just a burger. That's all."

"Then we go home."

"After the fireworks," she negotiated.

"Joss…" Reese couldn't put his finger on the weird feeling he was picking up, but he didn't like it. He wanted to put his foot down and tell her no. He wanted to drag her to the car and take her home. Then he looked into her eyes, and he almost forgot what they were arguing over.

"What time is Taylor supposed to be here?" he asked.

"An hour or so."

"Will you promise to take it easy? No walking around, no exerting yourself?" he asked.

Joss clasped her hands together. "I promise. Once Taylor gets here, we'll relax, watch the fireworks, and then go home."

"Joss…"

"It's the baby's first Fourth of July. And our second," she smiled. Reese felt his heart melt into a pile of goo. Yep, he thought to himself, he was a goner.

"I'll get your burger - no jalapeños," he said firmly. "Then we sit down and wait."

Joss stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Reese's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Joss." Reese laid a protective hand over Joss' stomach. "Stay here."

"Okay."

Reese turned on his heel. "This is a bad idea, John," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Oh, and a large lemonade," Joss called out.

"A _really _bad idea."


End file.
